A Saída Mais Fácil
by Mafe Ly
Summary: U.A. Como as pessoas fracas lidam com os seus problemas? É simples. Elas escolhem o caminho mais fácil. KisaXHiro death fic


_Oi gente!  
Então, eu meio que sumi, ai apareci de novo, e sumi mais uma vez -.- Mas estou aqui com a minha primeira fic de Furuba =DD_

_Espero que gostem ^^_

_Boa leitura~_

**OoOooOooOoOOo**

**A Saída Mais Fácil**

**By Mafê Ly****

Como as pessoas fracas lidam com os seus problemas? É simples. Elas escolhem o caminho mais fácil. Aquelas pessoas que acham que a saída mais fácil é a morte. Bom, ela é a mais dolorosa também.

Mas por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que ela queria deixar de existir materialmente? Como eu disse, ela era uma pessoa fraca. Entrarei em mais detalhes.

Eram anos de amizade entre Kisa e Hiro. Conheceram-se na infância, sempre brincavam juntos, se divertiam, iam ao parque tomar sorvete. Ela costumava usar vestidos todos estampados e se comportava como uma dama; sempre educada e gentil. Ele era diferente: usava bermudas com camisetas e tênis; porém era mais fechado e gostava de implicar com os outros.

Os dois cresceram e começaram a estudar na mesma escola. Era o primeiro dia de aula no colégio novo. Hiro acordou mais cedo, se arrumou, tomou o café da manhã e foi até a casa de Kisa. Iriam juntos para a escola. Tocou a campainha e a garota atendeu.

-Bom dia, Hiro-kun. –ela o cumprimentou sorrindo, como sempre.

-Bom dia, Sa-chan! Está preparada para o primeiro dia de aula?- ele nunca seria gentil assim com os outros, só com ela.

-Ahhn, eu...Eu estou um pouco nervosa, na verdade. – ela disse com receio – E se as pessoas não gostarem de mim? E...E se eu não fizer nenhum amigo?

-Eu sempre estarei com você, do seu lado. Você nunca vai ficar sozinha, Kisa.- e depois de finalizar a frase, ele segura na mão da garota, que sente seu rosto ficar corado.

-Arigato, Hiro-kun.- ela sorriu novamente e segurou a mão do garoto.

Logo que chegaram, foram guiados pelo diretor até sua sala, o 5-C. Entraram e a professora apresentou os dois devidamente.

-O-olá, espero que nos demos bem! – a garota disse para os outros alunos um pouco vermelha, enquanto o garoto não disse nada.

Os dois sentaram um do lado do outro. E quando o final da aula chegou, uma garota se aproximou da mesa de Kisa.

-Kisa-chan?- a garota de cabelos rosados até o ombro e com óculos a chamou.

-H-Hai!

-Eu me chamo Saori e espero ser sua amiga- disse ela amigavelmente.

-Ah, muito obrigada! Esse é o Hiro- ela mostrou o amigo para a garota

-Olá Hiro-kun! Espero ser sua amiga também.

-Oi- ele respondeu como se a amizade dela pouco importasse para ele. Mas para Kisa importava. Ficou feliz em saber que a garota já tinha uma amiga.

Ele parou de prestar atenção na conversa das duas, porém os três faziam o mesmo caminho, então voltaram juntos para casa.

E assim os anos foram passando. Kisa tinha seus 14 anos, já tinha um corpo mais definido, mas não perdera a cara de criança. Nem o corte do cabelo havia mudado; continuava chanel com duas mechas mais compridas a frente, cores de mel, assim como seus olhos. Hiro também havia crescido bastante; estava mais alto, porém o cabelo castanho não havia mudado.

Devo dizer que essa época não foi muito boa para Kisa. Os pais decidiram se separar. Ela ficou totalmente abalada; eles pareciam tão felizes juntos, mas estavam tendo problemas há um bom tempo, porém esperaram a filha crescer para poder se separarem.

-Por que? – Hiro perguntou enquanto trazia uma bandeja com duas xícaras e um bule de chá- Por que agora?!

-Eles acharam melhor esperar eu crescer...Para que eu não ficasse muito traumatizada enquanto era pequena.- Kisa respondeu sentada no sofá. - Obrigada, Hiro-kun - ela disse quando o garoto lhe entregou a xícara de chá e sentou ao seu lado.

Fez-se silêncio. Então a garota começou a chorar. Hiro colocou sua xícara na mesa e fez o mesmo com a dela.

-Eu... Eu não entendo...Eles pareciam tão...Felizes...Juntos...Mas eles estavam só fingindo...- ela não conseguia mais controlar os soluços. - Tudo isso...Tudo que eu vivi até agora, não passava de mentiras?!

-Não, Kisa! Não fale isso! O que eles fizeram foi para proteger você, porque eles se importam e amam você! Tanto seu pai como a sua mãe, te amam, eles nunca mentiriam sobre o que sentem por você. Afinal, essa história não é culpa sua. Essa situação... Não é boa, mas não é culpa sua, Kisa! Eles te amam e se está acontecendo isso é porque eles acharam melhor, tanto para eles, como para você...

-Como isso pode ser bom para mim? Como?! Meu pai... Vai embora de casa!- ela abaixou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos com uma mão, enquanto a outra ficou pousada no sofá.

-Sa... Olhe pra mim. -ele pediu- Olhe pra mim, Kisa. -ela o encarou com os olhos avermelhados e lágrimas caindo. Ele lhe segurou a mão - Eu sempre estarei do seu lado. Você nunca vai ficar sozinha. _Eu prometo._

Ela o abraçou.

-Arigato, Hiro-kun...Obrigada...- e dessa forma adormeceu em seus braços.

Há quem diga que promessas não passam de simples palavras que não se cumprem. Mas isso cabe a cada um.

Novamente os anos passaram. O menino e a menina do começo da história agora tem 16 anos, são colegiais. A infância ficou para trás, assim como aquela promessa feita há apenas 2 anos atrás.

Desde aquele dia, Kisa percebeu que gostava do amigo. Gostava? Não, o **amava**. Por tudo que ele já fez por ela, por todo o tempo que passaram juntos. Amava a companhia dele, a atitude dele, a maneira como se preocupava com ela.

Porém, isso tudo foi se esvaindo. Hiro começou a sair com várias garotas, teve várias namoradas, e no momento estava namorando. Desde que começara a sair com outras garotas, deixou de dar tanta atenção à amiga de infância. Não ia mais para a escola com ela, ia com sua namorada. Não passava o fim de semana com Kisa, mas sim com sua namorada. A garota de cabelos cor de mel sempre se preocupou com o amigo, para onde ele ia, mas ele sempre respondia:

-Está tudo bem, Kisa. Eu apenas saí com a minha namorada.

E aquilo, ele podia não perceber, mas doía nela. Toda vez que ele falava que sairia com a namorada era uma facada. Hiro nunca percebeu o quanto Kisa o amava. E também nunca percebeu o que realmente sentia por Kisa.

Então foi nisso que a relação deles se transformou? Em rápidas e dolorosas conversas? Ele não se importava tanto com ela e ela sempre se preocupava com ele.

4 de fevereiro. 14 anos que se conheciam. Ela esperava que passassem o dia juntos, então decidiu ligar para Hiro.

-O-Olá Hiro-kun, tudo bem? –disse sempre simpática.

-Ah, oi Kisa-chan. Tudo bem e com você?

-Eu... Estou..ahn...-ela queria poder dizer que estava tudo bem, porém antes que pudesse responder, ele a cortou.

-Gomenasai, Kisa. Estou atrasado. Vou me encontrar com a minha namorada no parque, depois a gente se fala, okay? Tchau! –assim, desligou o telefone na cara da amiga.

Ela ficou parada estática no telefone. As lágrimas começaram a cair, assim como o telefone na sua mão começou a escorregar até bater no chão. Ela subiu para seu quarto e fechou a porta.

Como ele podia ter esquecido? Depois de tantos anos que se conheciam, depois de tanta coisa que passaram juntos, depois de todas as risadas, todos os medos, todas as brincadeiras. Depois de todos os anos comemorando, nesse exato dia, mais um ano de amizade, como ele podia ter esquecido?

Era isso. Ela não agüentaria mais. Foram 14 anos de amizade, foram anos se preocupando com ele, amando ele, e ele simplesmente se esquecera. Como ela poderia lidar com isso? O amigo, o amor dela, ter se esquecido de uma data importante. Bom, existem várias saídas. As mais complicadas e as mais fáceis. Essas últimas costumam ser as mais dolorosas também.

Sem pensar em nada, além disso, sem ter nada mais na cabeça, além da tristeza e da angústia, a garota abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e pegou o estilete que estava lá.

Ficou encarando o objeto por um tempo. Ora o objeto ora sua mão, seu pulso.

'Eu só queria passar o dia com você, Hiro... Só queria que você passasse um tempo comigo... Só queria que você se lembrasse. Agora, isso não importa mais'.

E assim, olhou pela última vez para a foto na escrivaninha: ele e ela quando crianças. Sentia saudades daquele tempo de inocência, daquele tempo que ele não a deixara de lado.

Com o estilete. Fez um corte profundo na sua mão esquerda. E ficou lá, apoiando as costas na cama até não agüentar mais abrir os olhos.

Não muito longe dali, Hiro estava com sua namorada no parque onde ele e Kisa costumavam brincar quando eram crianças. Aquele lugar trazia-lhe tantas lembranças boas. Tantos momentos de alegria.

Quando estava abraçado com sua namorada, lembrou-se.

-4 de fevereiro...-ele disse baixinho

-O que você disse, Hiro-kun?

-Eu tenho que ir, Saori!- e sem dar mais nenhuma explicação para garota saiu correndo.

Correu o mais rápido que pode.

'Eu esqueci! Como pude esquecer! Kisa...'

Chegou na casa dela, e bateu na porta, porém ninguém abriu. Tentou abrir a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver que estava aberta. Kisa não costumava deixar a porta aberta. Ou costumava? Fazia tanto tempo que não entrava naquela casa.

Pulou os degraus da escada até chegar no quarto dela. Abriu a porta e se deparou com a cena que nunca imaginou ver. Kisa estava apoiada com as costas na cama, os olhos entreabertos, a mão toda ensangüentada e uma poça de sangue envolta dela, manchando seu belo vestido.

-KIsa! Kisa, o que aconteceu?! O que você fez?1 – ele diz desesperado- Por que você fez isso? Temos que chamar uma ambulância!

-H-Hiro-kun...-ela o chamou, a voz fraca- Nã-o preci...sa...

-Você está louca? Nós precisamos- -ele foi interrompido

-Há muito tempo... não existe.. _nós_...

-O que? Do que está falando?

-Eu...Hiro...Passamos tanto tempo juntos...Passamos por...tantas coisas...juntos... Hiro..V-você me..me prometeu que... nunca me deixaria...s-sozinha. Mas... não foi isso que..aconteceu, foi? Vo-cê... me abandonou- ela falava com tremenda dificuldade e lágrimas escorrendo por sua face- Eu... eu te amo..Hiro...e depois... de me prometer... você me abandonou...

-Kisa, eu...

-Mas...eu-eu não te culpo...E-eu fui egoísta....Hiro...Eu..quis sua atenção só para mim...

-Kisa...- ele diz com os olhos também molhados - Você fez isso...por minha causa? Eu, eu sinto muito, Kisa. Eu...não sabia... como você se sentia... Eu...não sabia desse seu sentimento... Eu não sabia dos meus próprios sentimentos. Mas agora...Agora eu sei.

-Eu...não...' não quero ouvir'

-Eu te amo, Kisa! Te...amo. Passamos por muitas coisas juntos...Passamos muito tempo...Juntos. E...só agora, agora que estou prestes a te perder... eu percebi..que te amo.- ele diz com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e sua mão no rosto da garota.

-Hiro...Eu...- agora, já não tinha mais forças, não havia mais sangue suficiente circulando em seu corpo, mas havia a vontade de viver. Vontade de continuar a vida ao lado de quem amava. Havia arrependimento.

Não conseguiu falar mais nada, ouvir mais nada. Fechou os olhos, e não os abriu novamente.

Foi o que eu disse no começo dessa história. Pessoas fracas escolhem caminhos fáceis, e na maioria das vezes, dolorosos. As pessoas não pensam em outros caminhos, agem sem pensar...E se arrependem depois.

**Fim**

**OoOoOooOOoOoo**

_Aqui estou eu de novo XD_

_Vamos lá, sim eu matei a Kisa. Por que? Bem, estava lendo fics e tive inspiração pra uma fic trágica e pensei em quem poderia ser...Ai minha boa amiga Zaa-chan me ajuda. Cara, ela me ajuda em tanta fic e eu nunca agradeci direito. _

_Bom, um dia escrevo uma fic sobre 'agradecimento' pra ela ;D_

_E é isso.. me matem se quiserem, comentem se quiserem^^_

_Bjos*_

_Mafê Ly**_


End file.
